


Mud Frogs

by AthenaxVio



Category: Stargirl - Fandom
Genre: Found Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ch. 9, Paragraph 1: Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli-found poetry</p></blockquote>





	Mud Frogs

Ponds in the Sonoran Desert  
Stand in the middle of one  
But not know it  
The ponds,  
        are usually,  
                  dry.  
Inches below your feet  
Frogs are asleep  
Heartbeats slowed  
To once,  
      twice,  
          per minute.  
Lying dormant  
Waiting  
For the water  
Without which  
Their lives are incomplete  
They're not,  
          fully,  
              themselves.  
Many months sleeping  
Within the earth  
And suddenly  
The rain,  
       comes.  
A hundred pairs of eyes  
Pop from the mud  
And a hundred voices  
Call across,  
          the moonlit water,  
                          into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 9, Paragraph 1: Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli-found poetry


End file.
